


Lonely Valentines

by Anonymous



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22897708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Being the token Sole Single™ of the band is as important a job as it is tiring, though. She has to hear e~veryone else brag about how cute or cool their girlfriend is. Really, it’s surprising that Moca-chan of all people ended up being the last to be hooked up with someone. How could anyone resist Moca-chan’s adorable charms?
Relationships: Aoba Moca/Minato Yukina
Kudos: 43
Collections: Anonymous





	Lonely Valentines

**Author's Note:**

> I typed this in comic sans. I also originally posted this on wattpad, that's why it's so late

It really doesn’t feel like Valentine’s day, with how she’s spending it. That’s just how it is for Aoba Moca of Afterglow. Well of course, everyone else in Afterglow already has something—or someone—to do during valentine’s day. Ran has Lisa-san, Tomo-chin has Sayo-san and sweet baby Tsugu has Ako-chan. Even her dear Hii-chan has found companionship in the sweet angel that is Shirokane Rinko.

Being the token Sole Single™ of the band is as important a job as it is tiring, though. She has to hear e~veryone else brag about how cute or cool their girlfriend is. Really, it’s surprising that _Moca-chan_ of all people ended up being the last to be hooked up with someone. How could anyone resist Moca-chan’s adorable charms?

...In truth, Moca-chan’s just really lonely. The rest of Afterglow’s busy and she’d feel bad calling them up while they’re on their dates. She can’t even text Lisa because _she’s_ on a date with Ran. Contrary to popular belief, Moca-chan’s really sensitive to others’ feelings y’know~. A sigh. Honestly, it feels like she’s the _only_ one of her friends without a date. It’s exactly at times like these that she’s glad the bakery doesn’t close on special events like these. Even _if_ Saaya’s dating Kokoro-chan.

Moca throws the doors to the bakery open, time to get a little snack for her valentine’s loneliness. Maybe a couple of these… more of that… ooh~ there’s those too~ Moca spots Yamabuki Bakery’s monthly animal buns. It’s a cat this month, how cute~! Even with her tray stacked up, Moca adds a few more cat buns atop her pile.

“Woah, Moca. What’s the occasion? You buy a lot, but you definitely don’t regularly buy _that_ much.” Saaya’s shock is evident, and also definitely a warranted reaction. The stack of buns is at _least_ as tall as Moca herself.

“You see, my dear~ The adorable Moca-chan here has a _really_ cute date later and she needs to stock up for two y’know~” A barefaced lie. Not that Saaya needed to know that, maybe Moca really _could_ find a date today, who knows? ...Or she _could_ just drown in her love-deprived sorrows by stuffing herself with the one thing that’d never turn its back on her.

Ahaha… she’s definitely stuffing that thought away for the rest of her life. She watches as her dear friend and bread supplier places each bun into several medium sized plastic bags. Thanking Saaya and grabbing her buns, she leaves the store with relative calmness. Or as calm as lesbian disaster Aoba Moca could _ever_ be on the one day dedicated to lovers everywhere. Not necessarily couples, if Pastel Palettes was any example.

Certainly, when Hina-senpai told her that _all_ of them are dating each other she was definitely more surprised than when Hii-chan finally admitted that she’s gay and likes girls. But also to be fair, _everyone_ knew that Hii-chan is gay and likes girls before even _Hii-chan herself_ knew that she wanted to kiss girls.

…She doesn’t feel like going back home just yet. It’s much too quiet and perhaps a little lonely at home. Maybe a walk every now and then would do her good? Whether it would or not doesn’t matter, her legs are already taking her to the nearby park. On the path, all she can see are couples. Most being straight couples, Moca can’t help but feel a little out of place.

Halfway through the park right next to a bench, Moca spots one person she didn’t expect to see today. “Ooh~ What’cha doin’, Yukinyanya~?”

It’s obvious the serious girl didn’t detect Moca approaching her at all from the way she jumps just a little in surprise. There’s an entire circle of cats around her, kind of like some sort of summoning ritual. Maybe this is? Maybe Yukina just gets summoned by cats when they’re in that formation. The thought makes Moca chuckle a little. The blush Yukina has when around cats is ever present—is it a little deeper than normal?

“That’s none of your business, _Aoba-san_ . It _is_ quite surprising to see you out and about without the rest of your friends, though.” Ouch, that one stings. Like _thanks Yukina, for pointing out my obvious loneliness by stating the fact that I’m here and on my own._ Breathe.

“Hm~hm~ Well you see~ Everyone in Afterglow is too busy being lovey-dovey with your pals in Roselia~ So I don’t have anyone to bother today~ Anyway, aren’t you lonely too~?” Moca bites back, just a little. Weakness and Aoba Moca don’t really mix well.

“I do not know about you, Aoba-san, but just because I’m alone doesn’t mean I feel lonely at all.” One of the cats paws at Yukina’s skirt, and she picks it up and places it on her lap. It looks an awful lot like Ako, with its light-ish purple fur and deep red eyes. Moca places her bags of buns down and seats herself onto the ground next to Yukina, ruminating on Yukina’s words for a bit.

\-----

“Well~ Moca-chan doesn’t really work like that I guess~” She watches Moca shrug and pull out two more buns from the bags she was carrying. “I’m super used to being around Afterglow, so I’m rarely left alone~ by the way, Want one?”

Moca holds a cat-shaped bun out to Yukina, causing her to blush like crazy. _I-It’s so… cute…_ Her weakness for cats is very well-known by her friends and acquaintances alike. Usually, where there’s a cat is where you’ll find Yukina. _It’s so embarrassing, though…_

Contrary to what many think, Yukina is a normal highschool girl just like everyone else. She has likes, dislikes, weaknesses, just about anything you’d associate with a highschooler. And just like everyone else, she has… crushes. While others might think she’s dense when it comes to romance—which she is—she still knows when she likes someone romantically.

...And _Minato Yukina_ has romantic feelings for _Aoba Moca_ of all people.

How’d she fall in love with such a gremlin? She has a box of chocolates in her bag which she had bought with Lisa recently. Since she can’t make them herself, or course. She definitely isn’t a force to be trusted in the kitchen. She’d bought them with Moca in mind, of course. They’re kind of bun-shaped, and she even consulted Lisa on what types of chocolates Moca liked.

Yukina stares at the cat-shaped bun in her hands. Her blush grows deeper. As far as _she_ knows, Moca is completely clueless about this crush she has on her. In an ideal situation, she wouldn’t even have bumped into Moca today of all days in the first place.

Alas, fate is not so kind. She’s being forced to face the one person she has actual _romantic interest_ in. On _Valentine’s day_ no less. No offense to Sayo, but Moca’s guitar has such a unique sound that she’d fallen in love with as well.

A sound unique only to the guitarist of Afterglow, who covers her bandmates’ mistakes as subtly as possible. Who takes into account others’ feelings and tries to help in her own little ways. Who keeps mindful of others’ personalities and insecurities when interacting with them. On the outside, everyone would think Moca’s just some tease or bully. Only those close to her would know how vulnerable she could really be. Not that Yukina’s close enough to Moca for that.

“Heey~ Minato-san~ You okay~?” Moca’s waving a hand in front of her face, just enough of an action to snap her out of her thoughts. There it is, _Minato-san_. As much as she hates to admit it, it’s kind of nice when Moca calls her by those weird nicknames of hers. Never over the top, and admittedly kind of adorable coming from her.

“I’m fine, Aoba-san. There is no need to worry about me.” Moca’s eyebrows crease slightly. _Shit, did I say anything wrong?_

“Are you hiding anything, Mina-chi~?” Another weird nickname. Yukina’s blush persists. As far as Moca knows, she’s just blushing because of the cats. “Usually when someone’s hiding something they reply like that y’know~?”

“Then suppose I _am_ hiding something. What would you think it is, Aoba-san?” Moca brings a finger up to her cheek in a thinking pose. _Cute…_

“Ooh~ Are you part of some secret organisation seeking to wipe couples off the earth~? That won’t work, y’know~” A joke, just as expected from the gremlin who’s just ever so _slightly_ taller than her. “Oh, oh~ Are you going to ask your _dear Moca-chan_ out on a date~?” There’s what she was waiting for. _Come on, Yukina. You can do this._

“And what if I was? What if I _were_ to ask you out?” Yukina pulls out her chocolates. “Right here and right now?”

The blush that immediately spreads throughout Moca’s face is priceless and she sputters uselessly like a broken machine. “I- wh- h- a- You’re really asking me out?” Moca looks like her brain can’t process it at all.

“Yes, I am… asking you out, as you say.” If she were to look into a mirror right now, would her blush be even deeper than usual? “So, Aoba Moca. Will you go out with me?”

\-----

What’s this? The great _Minato Yukina_ , lone wolf singer and vocalist of Roselia is _asking her out?_ Is she dreaming right now? There’s no way, Yukina’s definitely joking, right? Any second she’s going to retract that box of chocolates and just call it all a joke, right?

“You have to be joking. What would you gain from pulling such a cruel joke on Moca-chan?” She’s in extreme denial, if her thoughts weren’t evident of that already.

“This is no joke.” Yukina’s clear-cut voice brings clarity to Moca’s lesbian disaster of a brain. “I am asking you to be my girlfriend, right here and right now.”

Moca hasn’t blushed this hard since… ever. In a way, it’s pretty embarrassing that the assumedly socially inept Minato Yukina is the one to cause such a reaction but maybe Moca’s just a little glad. Maybe, Moca’s heart skipped a beat, or two, or three, when Yukina said that line. Of course, Moca’s pride gets in the way a little sometimes. “Were my Moca-chan charms just too much for you to resist, my dear Yukinyan~?”

“Perhaps. Maybe I just couldn’t resist your cuteness?” Yukina bites back, and Moca’s blush returns with renewed vigour. Well that’s two Yukina and Moca zero now. This situation really is unsalvageable on Moca’s end, huh?

“Hm~hm~ Then I accept your offer, my dear Mina-chi~” Moca goes in for a hug, the buns all but forgotten. A cat gets trapped between them, curling up in the warmth from the two girls’ embrace. Moca may have conceded defeat in that duel of charm, but she definitely gained much more than what her lost pride was worth.

Later that day, Moca got a lot of questions from her friends about the picture she posted on twitter with her and Yukina tagged as girlfriends. Which _definitely_ didn’t go past the twitter character limit bragging about how adorable her new girlfriend is.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not great at writing, but thank you so much for reading this!


End file.
